


Summer

by SinceWhenDoIWriteFanFic



Series: Family Matters Verse One-Shots and Drabbles [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 18:06:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinceWhenDoIWriteFanFic/pseuds/SinceWhenDoIWriteFanFic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer. </p><p>Set the summer after Kurt’s freshman year of college in the Family Matters verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer

Blaine watches Kurt sleep in the dim morning light, resisting the urge to press a kiss to his cheek; his freckles, which had been so prominent when he returned home from his trip with his friends only weeks ago, have all but faded. Pressing a kiss to his boyfriend’s temple, gentle as to not wake him, Blaine rolls closer to the warmth radiating from Kurt’s body and lets his eyes drift shut.   
“I was wondering how long you were going to stare at me,” Kurt teases, voice rough with sleep.   
Blaine swats his ass lightly. “If I had known you were awake, I would have done more than stare at you.”   
“Is that so?” he asks, finally opening his eyes. “What are you waiting for, daddy?”  
Blaine rolls on top him, biting back a groan. “You’re insatiable, aren’t you?”  
Kurt just rolls his eyes and grabs the back of his neck, pulling him down for a rough kiss. “Will you just fuck me already?”  
They make fast work of their clothes, rutting up against one another as soon as they’re naked. Kurt whines and clutches at Blaine’s back begging for more, and Blaine doesn’t make him wait- how could he deny his blushing, writhing, desperate boyfriend?  
“Love you so goddamn much,” Blaine moans into Kurt’s neck as he fucks him.   
“I love you, too, daddy. So good to me, so, so good,” Kurt responds, breathless but earnest, before pushing himself on his elbows so he can kiss him.  
When Blaine comes, groaning loud and back arching, Kurt’s there, smiling against his mouth. 

**

“I’m hungry,” Kurt whines a few hours later, his naked body draped over Blaine’s lap, finally sated from several rounds of sex.   
“Time for me to make breakfast, baby?” Blaine offers, rubbing his back.   
Kurt hums happily, rolling onto his back and smiling up at him. “Yes, please.”  
Pressing a kiss against Kurt’s hair, Blaine heads to the kitchen. He sings softly as he cooks, still basking in the afterglow of marathon sex. He’s sliding the first slices of French toast onto a plate just as Kurt appears in the entryway.   
“You got dressed,” Blaine teases, an exaggerated pout on his face, as he takes in Kurt’s wet hair and shower flushed skin. Burrowing his nose into Kurt’s collarbone and inhaling deeply, he notices that Kurt’s used his body wash instead of his usual lavender and rosemary scented one.   
“I did,” Kurt affirms, pressing a quick kiss to Blaine’s mouth before digging into his meal. “I skipped the underwear, though.”  
Blaine groans, his cock twitching in his pants despite their busy morning. “No,” he says firmly. “No more sex.”  
“Oh?” Kurt teases, a stray bit of whipped cream at the corner of his mouth.   
“Kurt, you leave in less than a week. You should be going out and doing things before you go back home.” Blaine argues, sliding his own plate onto the table.   
“I am home,” Kurt says, suddenly far too serious. “You are my home, Blaine. Not New York, not Ohio, you.”   
Blaine starts to say something, starts to protest, but closes his mouth instead. Pulling one of Kurt’s hands into his own, he tries again. “I know, baby. Kurt, you’re my home, too.” The corner of Kurt’s mouth twitches up at that, and Blaine knows he’s trying to fight a smile. “What I meant was, you should go do things you can only do while you’re here, in Ohio, before you go back to New York.”  
“I have plans with a few of the Warblers for dinner tomorrow night,” he points out, disgruntled. “And did you ever think that maybe I wanted to spend my last few days here having sex with my boyfriend?”  
“You can still have a week of sex with me after you leave, or have you already forgotten that I promised to help you get settled in the apartment?” Blaine replies, raising an eyebrow.  
“I know, Blaine,” Kurt sighs. “But when we’re in New York, we won’t be having sex in our bed.”  
He chuckles at that. “Insatiable,” he claims, finally digging into his own breakfast. 

 

**  
The night before they’re to leave, the night before Blaine drives Kurt back to New York and away from him, once the car is packed, Blaine runs them a hot bath.   
“I do love bubble baths with my daddy,” Kurt says with a happy hum, slipping off his bathrobe and sinking into the tub. Blaine smiles, taking a moment to light a few of the aromatherapy candles they have for nights just like these.   
“Wine?” Blaine offers him, handing him a glass. Kurt takes it, leaning forward so that Blaine can settle behind him.   
They relax in the warm water in comfortable silence for several minutes. Blaine presses kisses wherever he can reach on Kurt’s body –his hair, his temples, the back of his neck- as they sip their wine.   
“I wish we could have this everyday,” Kurt whispers, and Blaine almost winces at his wistful tone.   
He wants it, too, he does; but Kurt deserves a few years at least to figure out who he is when he’s not attached to Blaine at the hip. “One day,” Blaine promises.   
“One day,” Kurt echoes, and Blaine can’t help but smile when he hears the smile in Kurt’s voice. He presses a kiss to Kurt’s shoulder and is rewarded when Kurt lifts their tangled hands and presses an answering kiss to Blaine’s fingers.   
“When is Kenny moving in?” Blaine inquires, trying to recall what he’s been told about his future roommate.   
“Next Monday, so you won’t have a chance to meet him; he said he didn’t want to be there to witness me ‘blubbering over saying goodbye to my mysterious boyfriend’,” Kurt says, and Blaine knows without seeing that he’s rolling his eyes.   
“I could stay an extra day,” Blaine offers. “Meet him so I wouldn’t be so mysterious.”  
“It’s fine,” Kurt assures him. “Kenny needs to be eased into social situations, I wouldn’t want to spring something like that on him. Can we stop talking about him now? Because I was kind of hoping you would give me a handjob.”   
A snort of laughing escapes before Blaine can stop it. “We’re not having sex tonight?”  
Kurt smirks over his shoulder at Blaine. “Well, daddy, some of us younger folks have quick refractory periods. And, besides-“  
His teasing is cut short by Blaine’s fingers cupping his half-hard cock. 

Later, after the water turns frigid, Blaine guides Kurt out of the tub and instructs him to make them some tea. It’s a few short feet from the edge of the tub to the door, but Blaine walks him across him the floor with a protective hand on the small of his back; the floor is slippery and the last thing Blaine wants is for his boyfriend to fall and hurt himself. Kurt presses a sweet kiss to the corner of his mouth over the threshold before turning away.   
Blaine mops up the flooded bathroom floor with a bright smile.  
**

It’s weird being in Kurt’s city; he comes alive in a way that Blaine’s never quite seen on him before. Blaine marvels at the ease that Kurt tugs him along the crowded streets with, eager to show him all of his favorite places to go, the soft look in his eyes before he leans into kiss Blaine as the subway skids to their stop, the confidence in his voice when he recommends dishes for Blaine when they go out to dinner.   
When Kurt is in New York, he’s everything that he’s ever hoped to be; it makes Blaine want to renegotiate the terms of their plan, makes him want to drive back to Ohio and pack his things up so they can start their life together now.  
“What do you have planned for today?” Blaine asks as he watches Kurt pour two cups of coffee, stirring sugar into Blaine’s and adding a splash of milk to his own.   
Wiping a drop of coffee away from the corner of his mouth, Kurt smirks at him. “What makes you think I have anything planned?”   
“Well,” Blaine starts teasingly, “It is my last night in town, and you’ve had this whole week planned to a tee.”   
Kurt grins easily, but Blaine can see a bit of uncertainty on in his expression. “I just wanted you to have a good time.”  
Blaine leans in to kiss Kurt on the mouth. “I love you,” he murmurs against his lips. “And I’ve had the best time, being here with you. When the time comes, I’m going to love living here with you.”  
“I love you, too,” Kurt says, his body relaxing against Blaine’s. “And as for your original question: not much. There’s a jazz band playing in the park this afternoon, and I thought we might go listen for a while, maybe bring a picnic lunch. I figured we could just play it by ear, for the most part.”  
“Perfect,” Blaine tells him, humming happily before draining his coffee cup. 

**

Kurt insists on cooking Blaine dinner, enlisting his help in chopping up vegetables for a salad.   
“This is going to be our life one day,” Kurt tells him as he sets the table.   
“This is our life now,” Blaine replies, wrapping him up in a hug from behind and pressing a kiss to his neck.   
“We’re going to get to eat dinner together, and sleep in the same bed, and I’ll get to wake up next to you. We’ll get that everyday,” Kurt continues.   
Blaine closes his eyes, thinking about how they’ve had that all summer, as well of the summer before that, too. He knows that they could have it now if it we’re for him insisting they wait.   
“I love you,” he says, his voice tight.  
“You’re stuck with me,” Kurt tells him, and Blaine laughs at how happy he sounds; if he’s being honest, Blaine’s relieved that Kurt isn’t having the same second thoughts about the plan that he seems to. 

**

Blaine wakes before his alarm goes off, Kurt’s head pillowed on his chest. He runs his fingers through his hair gently, trying to commit the sight of him sleeping peacefully to memory.   
The alarm goes off, and Blaine reaches over to shut it off. Once the noise stops, he turns back to his boyfriend, now stirring.   
Conjuring up a smile, Blaine brings one of Kurt’s hands up to his face and presses a kiss to his palm.   
“Good morning, baby.”


End file.
